Os sorrisos de Belphegor
by The.Varia
Summary: Sorria, Belphegor. Sorria.


**Os sorrisos de Belphegor**

* * *

_Sorria, Belphegor. Apenas sorria._

* * *

Ainda que fosse mais novo, eram irmãos gêmeos. Ainda que fosse menos inteligente e forte, eles eram herdeiros, os quais se tornariam reis um dia.

Rasiel sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, presentes, roupas... Carinho e atenção e, com certeza, o trono. E Belphegor já não sentia mais ciúmes de irmão. Ele sentia ciúmes porque Rasiel era melhor que ele. O que ele sentia, era transmitido nas discussões, entre tapas e socos, arremesso de pedras e facas. Nada daquilo era inocente e eles sabiam disso, embora sorrissem.

Mas, acima de tudo, era efêmero.

Belphegor caminhava de forma tranqüila pelos corredores brancos, enquanto dedilhava a parede com uma das mãos, deixando marcas vermelhas escorrerem, a outra segurava uma pá suja de lama e grama, assim como suas botas brancas.

E Belphegor sorria. Não ouvia mais a voz de seu irmão.

O segundo príncipe, em um acesso, esfaqueara o próprio irmão em seu bel-prazer. Fora tudo tão rápido, mas seu sorriso alargava-se, cada vez que se lembrava do doce cheiro de sangue fresco e dos gemidos de Rasiel e por fim da maciez e umidade da terra, enquanto enterrava o seu irmão - ainda vivo - para então, tornar-se o único herdeiro do trono.

Amava ser quem era e, por isso, sorria orgulhosamente.

**-x-x-x-**

Príncipes não suam, nem ficam sujos e muito menos, deixa que alguém o toque...

A roupa suja com sangue de Gokudera, mais a poeira grudada pelo suor em seu rosto, faziam Belphegor fugir de todos esses estereótipos.

Ele era um príncipe retalhador e fazia jus a este nome. Com as pequenas navalhas "flutuando" ao seu redor e com um leve menear de mãos, atingiu em cheio - não necessariamente a lâmina - o jovem de cabelos brancos. E fazia tudo isso com maestria, digno de um herdeiro do trono.

Além de príncipe retalhador, Belphegor também era um gênio e, apesar da pouca idade que tinha, ele era mais inteligente que todos da Varia - talvez sendo superado somente por Mammon, ou não - e orgulhava-se disso. Porém em uma fração de distração, Gokudera o feriu, derramando o sangue azul.

Subitamente, Belphegor estremeceu levando as duas mãos ao rosto, mas não é a dor que o fez estremecer, tampouco o ferimento causado pela dinamite certeira. O que o fez estremecer ao ver seu sangue real derramado é pelo simples fato de que sua verdadeira essência foi despertada.

Então, ele volta a encarar seu oponente, tendo um sorriso que desafia as leis da anatomia... E da psicologia. Um sorriso de Cheshire*.

Insanidade, dor e prazer, faziam Belphegor sorrir enquanto lutava.

**-x-x-x-**

- _Por que tão sério,_ Bel? - a voz de Rasiel tinha um alto teor de escárnio. E sorria da mesma forma que seu irmão o fazia. Revê-lo ali, vivo, e sentado na cadeira vermelha era estranho. E não era preciso admitir que estivesse nervoso. Para Belphegor, seu irmão estava morto e enterrado, como bem gostava de se gabar.

Não houve explicações de como ele sobrevivera ao soterramento, mas era ele ali respirando. E assim como seu irmão gêmeo, também possuía o fogo destrutivo da família. O fogo que desintegrava tudo o que tocava. Assim como a relação deles era: destrutiva e quente, com agressividade incessante.

Belphegor ainda permanecia sério, olhando para Rasiel, que ria, vangloriando-se de servir ao demônio branco e de como o mesmo lhe dera o Anel Mare da Tempestade - que sem saber, era falso -. Também se dizia superior ao seu irmão, o que realmente era verdade e Fran sabia disso. Se não fosse por ele, ambos teriam morrido pelas chamas da vingança de Rasiel.

Desta vez Belphegor não sorriu de alegria ou prazer...

Seu sorriso mostrava total confusão e temor.

**-x-x-x-**

Poderia sorrir por orgulho, por insanidade e prazer, encontrados na dor, temor e confusão. Não importava. Não importava o que acontecesse, até podendo guardar rancor e desejar vingança por algo. Belphegor continuaria a sorrir e a seguir sempre em frente. Sempre.

Porque era isso que o movia. Sorri pelo simples fato de existir e ser quem era. O príncipe retalhador. Digno de sua alcunha, digno de seus sorrisos.

* * *

Eu voltei, seus putos.


End file.
